


追情作爱08

by yzgtj



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzgtj/pseuds/yzgtj





	追情作爱08

追情作爱08

田柾国对于金泰亨自觉离开他家的这事还挺意外的，他受了金泰亨这几天的照顾，其实对他的抵抗情绪基本上都消失的差不多了，且两人前一夜还亲亲热热地睡了一觉，没想第二天他竟然那么干脆的走人了。  
金泰亨说是自己的咖啡厅挺忙的，刚开业没多久还有挺多事情等着他去处理，田柾国没有多想，觉得金泰亨现在有了工作倒也是件好事，起码他的全部精力不会再是只放在自己身上了。  
但其实金泰亨工作归工作，每天要做的事情也没多少，自从田柾国病了这一场之后，早午晚的爱心便当是绝不会少的，他请的厨子还不错，每天都可以变着花样给田柾国做些营养又好吃的东西，有一回田柾国就随口说了句吃的饭觉得有点干，金泰亨想着如果是吃正餐总这么配着喝饮料果汁也不好，他便回去指使店里的厨师开始煲养生汤给田柾国喝，可怜人家做西餐的厨师因为老板的一句话，每天就多了项工作任务：盯着炉子煲各种各样的养生补气汤。  
金泰亨这回倒也是真的蛮乖，每天送饭的时候和田柾国聊会天，实在忍不住的时候也就是缠着他亲几口，别的多余的事情啥也没做，也没主动要求上田柾国家，两个人这样自以为是平平淡淡地相处着，但在员工看来就是甜甜蜜蜜如胶似漆，就差等着择日成婚了。  
金泰亨也能感觉到田柾国的态度转变，他虽然也很想就这样搬进去田柾国的家开始同居，但是理智告诉他还是再忍忍，等田柾国彻底软化下来，对他卸下所有心防，到时候别说同居，怕是连结婚都有可能。  
手机收到新信息，是杨秘书告诉金泰亨说田柾国晚上有饭局不会留在公司加班，金泰亨回了个知道了，却还是拍了一些食材给田柾国发过去，问他喜欢吃吗？田柾国很快就回复说自己晚上有应酬，让金泰亨不用再送饭过来了。  
金泰亨点了个哭泣的表情表示理解，又体贴地让田柾国晚上不要喝太多酒，实在不行也要吃点东西垫垫肚子再喝，还说自己店里有解酒丸，等下就给田柾国送上去。  
田柾国则说不必了，并答应金泰亨回少喝点酒，金泰亨最后回了句：就是想上去见见你嘛。  
后面加了个委屈的小表情，田柾国估计是没辙，好半天才回一句，那好吧！  
金泰亨捧着手机笑的甜滋滋的，在店里拿了点解酒丸和果汁就慢慢走上楼去，田柾国公司前台已经都认识他了，“老板娘”刷脸进了公司，直奔田柾国的办公室，在里面也不知道干嘛待了十几二十分钟才满面春风地走出来。  
出来的时候路过秘书的位置，两个人还眨眨眼算是打过招呼，阮若雪看着金泰亨夹带香风得意又张扬地慢慢走远，厌恶地移开了眼神。  
回到店里金泰亨也没什么事做，看着生意一般，人不算多，他挑了个光线不错的窗边位置坐下来，拿出相机给店里的一些新品拍起照来。最近他闲来无事在网上注册了个账号用来发一些店里的美食照，虽然是无聊才想要这么做，不过他每张图片都仔仔细细地修了一遍，发到网上倒也还有几个喜欢美食的同好者被他照片吸引，偶尔还会有人问他店开在哪里想过去探店。把今天拍完修好的图片都发上去，点开为数不多的评论正在逐一认真回复着，就有人往他面前一站，金泰亨疑惑地抬头，就看到楚知远惊讶地看着自己：“金泰亨，真的是你？！”  
金泰亨愣了有三秒才想起来眼前这人是自己高中认识的玩伴楚知远，高中的时候两个人关系还不错，一群朋友经常会一起出去聚会吃喝玩乐，但读大学的时候不在一个城市联系便开始少了，后面出了国更是鲜少联系，这么多年没见，金泰亨差点认不出对方。  
“啊，知远哥？”  
“是啊！我刚刚在外头看见你，还不确定呢，越看越觉得肯定不会认错，毕竟你这种质量的大帅哥，我们b城可是找不到第二个。”  
金泰亨害羞地挠挠头，说：“哪里哪里，知远哥还是这么会开玩笑。”  
“没开玩笑，”楚知远在他对面坐了下来，问；“你怎么在这？我记得你在国外读书呢吧？什么时候回来的，竟然也不告诉我一声，我好为你接风洗尘啊。”  
金泰亨把电脑合上，又招呼员工过来给楚知远点了杯咖啡，才不疾不徐地说：“我回国好几个月了，这次回来比较忙所以和很多朋友都没说。”  
楚知远故作痛心：“再忙能多忙啊，竟然连通知一声都懒得……话说我前阵子还突然想到你了，没想到今天就这么巧碰到了，你说说我俩这得多有缘啊？”  
金泰亨笑笑，说：“其实这件咖啡厅就是我开的，我最近忙也就是在忙着开店和学习运营，因为第一次接触餐饮业，有很多东西都不懂，也是麻烦了一些朋友忙活了一些日子才开起来的，来，你尝尝，看我家的咖啡味道如何～”  
楚知远有点吃惊，拿起金泰亨帮他点的咖啡喝了几口，对咖啡评价很高，金泰亨也不知道他是出自真心还是客套而已，便又把刚拍的几款新品甜点推上去让楚知远品尝，楚知远一看这么多碟，苦笑：“这得有多少热量啊！”  
“你就随便尝几口好了，要是好吃，记得帮我宣传宣传，好让我生意好点啊。”  
金泰亨也就是随口一说，结果楚知远还给当真了，拿出手机仔细拍了一通食物和店里的环境，问金泰亨：“帮你宣传肯定是没问题，就是我有什么好处吗？”  
金泰亨狡黠一笑，伸出五个手指：“以后你和你的朋友过来给你打个五折。”  
“行吧！”楚知远也见好就收，一边认真品尝着蛋糕，一边眼角余光时不时瞄几眼对面的人，金泰亨见他在吃东西，就又拿起一旁的相机看刚刚有没有漏传的照片。他每天过来上班都是精心打理过发型和搭配好服装才出的门，此时戴着双细边眼镜低头认真看着照片，加之午后的阳光在他身上镀了一层柔和的光晕，使他看起来美的有点不真实。楚知远看的有点入神，不知不觉地拿起手机，把这一幕美好的画面悄悄地拍了下来。  
“怎么样？”  
正在拍着金泰亨就突然抬起头来问他问题，楚知远有点心虚的放下手机，收回心神，赞美道：“不错，确实好吃，刚刚尝了几块，也没有觉得很腻。”说完自己还是觉得有点尴尬，便开始找起了话题：“怎么想着开咖啡店了？这算是副业还是投资？”  
“都不是，”金泰亨想了想，也不好说自己是为了追回前男友，毕竟他俩也没熟到那个地步，就说：“就是回国一时之间实在想不到做什么，跟着我爸做生意吧我也没兴趣，那种办公室朝九晚六我感觉自己也坐不住，于是干脆自己开个店玩玩，能不能赚到，就看运气咯～”  
“玩玩？我感觉你这店，还挺上心的。”楚知远又环视一圈，这店地理位置还不错，店内的环境和装修也看得出是花了本钱的，咖啡和食物味道确实不错，怎么看都感觉金泰亨是很花心思在这家店上面的。  
看来看去这才发现店名叫kookv’s,楚知远回忆起金泰亨以前的社交账号名字都是“v”，还记得当时大家都有各自的英文名，就他单取一个字母，因此还有不少好友笑称他这是装逼，但这v前的kook，又是谁的名字吗？  
“kookv’s，是什么意思啊？”  
金泰亨愣了一下，才说：“没什么意思，就是想到了就取的名字。”  
“好吧，”楚知远没有再继续纠结，问起了他目前比较在意的问题：“我们泰亨现在还是单身吗？”  
金泰亨有在认真思考这个问题，他到底算不算单身呢？田柾国到底什么时候才能真的接纳自己呢？  
楚知远看他这么纠结的模样觉得有点好笑：“怎么了，很难回答吗，难道是有了正在暧昧的对象？”  
金泰亨难得流露出挫败的神情，但嘴上却说：“没有啦，我回国后就是忙着开店，没空想别的。”  
金泰亨拿起叉子无聊地戳了戳眼前的蛋糕，心想田柾国确实也不算他的暧昧对象吧。  
楚知远还算识趣地没有再继续问这个问题，转而问起了金泰亨在国外的生活怎么样，以后是否会长期定居在b城等等，两个人喝着下午茶聊天叙旧，时间倒也过的很快。  
虽然也是好几年没见了，但楚知远的性格还是没有变，依旧那么幽默风趣，金泰亨一开始还觉得两个人有点生分了，后来话匣子打开了，倒是找回了一点以前读书时一起相处的感觉。  
楚知远更是在金泰亨的店里做坐越不想走人，以前读书的时候喜欢和金泰亨一起玩单纯是因为他长得漂亮，时隔多年这份美貌不减反增，而且褪去了少年人的稚嫩，现在的他看起来还多了份成熟稳重，楚知远的心在蠢蠢欲动，看着天色将晚，便开口邀请金泰亨共进晚餐。  
说到晚餐金泰亨才想起田柾国也快下班了，虽然今晚不用去送爱心便当，但他也没什么心情和楚知远出去吃饭，只能摇摇头婉拒了楚知远： “不好意思啊，知远哥，我今晚和朋友有约，要不然下次有机会再聚？”  
楚知远心里不舍得，倒也没有强求，和金泰亨交换了新的电话号码，又赏脸打包了一大堆甜品，这才离开了咖啡厅。

-  
那边田柾国又开始忙起来了，金泰亨本想找个机会再上田柾国家去，但杨秘书则告诉他田柾国明天又要出差，这一次要去一个星期。  
金泰亨亲自提着大盒小盒来到田柾国公司，田柾国见他来了，便知道是到了饭点，放下手头的事情，和金泰亨在一边的茶几上一起吃起了午饭。期间也讲到自己要出差的事情，让金泰亨这几天不用再过来送饭了。  
金泰亨听到他这一走就是一星期，正吃着饭表情都垮了下来，说竟然要这么久。  
“也不算久，”田柾国给金泰亨夹了一筷子菜，说：“这次的项目不算复杂的了，以前遇到麻烦的，一呆就是个把月的也有。”  
金泰亨表示理解：“那，你自己在外面记得好好按时吃饭，酒也少喝点，你生病才刚好，也不要太累了，作息一定要规律，晚上不要熬夜，还有……还有记得和我联系……”  
田柾国知道他说这么多归根结底这是怕自己一出差就把他冷在一边，点点头：“我会的。”  
“那我每晚都给你打个电话，可以么？”  
田柾国看他每说一句都犹犹豫豫生怕惹自己不开心实在有点于心不忍，他伸出手握了握金泰亨的手，说可以的。  
一顿饭越吃越粘乎，金泰亨一想到又要那么多天见不到田柾国，心里不舍，最后饭都没胃口吃了，和田柾国不知怎的就纠缠在了一起，从茶几到办公桌，一路吻的难舍难分。  
田柾国还有点顾忌，就这么在办公室里白日宣淫好像不太好吧？  
金泰亨看出他的顾虑，一边吻他耳朵一边说：“门锁了……现在午休，外面也没人……”  
耳朵是他的敏感地带，金泰亨这样含着他的耳垂又舔又吻，手也在田柾国裆部摸来摸去，没几下就摸的田柾国下体硬邦邦地鼓出一大块。  
田柾国没有坚持多久就把金泰亨推倒在办公桌上，门锁了，窗帘也拉上了，办公室在走廊的尽头也很方便干坏事，金泰亨背对着田柾国趴在桌子上很自觉地脱下裤子露出保养良好的翘臀，还故意往后靠去碰田柾国的裆部，田柾国再也忍不住，脱下裤子掏出早已蓄势待发的阴茎就往金泰亨的臀缝里钻。  
那个小洞还很干，田柾国几根手指伸进去弄了好一会儿，阴茎前段不断冒出淫水，金泰亨摇摇屁股，小声说：“可以了，进来吧……”  
没有润滑油进入还是有点勉强，金泰亨努力地放松接纳田柾国的那根东西，刚开始被捅的不太舒服也不敢说，配合着田柾国的动作不停撸动前面的阴茎分散掉后头的注意力，好在田柾国对这副身体很熟悉，没一会儿便把肉穴操开了，混着不断冒出来的腺液甬道变得越来越湿，两个人渐渐找到了感觉，动作越发激烈，幸好桌子是实木的，不然两个人这么个干法桌子都得掀翻。  
金泰亨被顶得舒服了，想放声叫出来又怕被人听到，只能咬住自己的手臂呜呜咽咽的，在田柾国的阴茎插进来的时候紧紧夹住屁股，田柾国给夹得头皮发麻，甩了金泰亨屁股几个不轻不重的巴掌，金泰亨被这么一抽，马眼倏地涌出来一股淫水，在田柾国的桌子上留下一小块暧昧的痕迹，还想着叫田柾国不要干的那么深，田柾国就突然加速猛操起来，每一下都是实实在在的撞在他的敏感点上，金泰亨被刺激的差点没背过气去，死死咬紧牙关才没尖叫出声，只是阴茎却不由自主的被田柾国插的喷出了精液。  
田柾国做着最后的冲刺，最后在被完全操开来的肉穴里射了出来，就着连根没入的姿势半趴在金泰亨身上喘息。  
金泰亨终于如愿以偿，但缓过来还是觉得意犹未尽，田柾国这次出差又要一个星期呢，这会儿必须得吃够本才行。于是他打起精神和田柾国搂搂抱抱吻了半天，把田柾国按在椅子上，自己跪在地上把田柾国的阴茎舔的硬起来，站起身来分开腿坐了上去，刚被干过的小穴很容易就把整根吃下去，金泰亨在他身上颠没几下，穴里翻搅着被带出来的淫水把田柾国下腹的耻毛都弄的湿乎乎的，田柾国看着金泰亨卖力地摆腰吞吐着自己身下的巨物，静谧室内只有两个人急促的呼吸和肉体撞击的水声，田柾国嫌他动的不够快，干脆抓住两瓣臀肉，自己挺腰往上一下下操进最深处。  
“嗯，嗯——慢点——”  
金泰亨受不了地叫了出来，田柾国揪了揪他的乳头，警告：“嘘，小心被人听到。”  
其实这件办公室的隔音效果还不错，像他们这样的动作外头的人基本是听不到任何声音的，但金泰亨明显信以为真，赶紧捂住嘴巴，一边拿湿漉漉的凤眼去瞟田柾国，撒娇着要对方不要干的那么快，田柾国便放慢抽插的速度，转而插进去掐住金泰亨的细腰以连接的地方为圆心不停研磨，金泰亨呜呜叫着不要，田柾国不管他：“这也不行那也不行，真难伺候。”  
最后金泰亨被干的浑身发软，精液喷射出来都弄脏了田柾国的衬衣，田柾国抱着他匀了呼吸，没想到有一天自己竟然会在办公室里干这种事，但很快金泰亨就凑来索吻，田柾国便也没工夫再想那么多。  
最后“吃饱喝足”的金泰亨拖着有点发软的双腿慢吞吞地回到了自己店里，还没找地方坐下来休息一会儿，就看到楚知远在点了杯咖啡坐在上次他们交谈的位置上，见到金泰亨来了，楚知远对他招了招手。  
金泰亨走过去，问：“知远哥怎么过来了？”  
楚知远笑着回答：“上次喝了你这里的咖啡，一直念念不忘，就过来了。”  
金泰亨显然不信，他伸出手撑着脸，懒洋洋地说，是吗。  
他刚刚经历过两场旖旎情事，此时眼角还有未散的一点点春情，嘴巴被田柾国吻得红通通的，这样撑着脸歪头盯着楚知远，让楚知远不由得开始猜想他刚刚做了什么事情。但他的神态又毫无故作的魅惑，只是懒懒的像只娇憨的猫儿，楚知远竟然有点看呆了。  
“愣什么？”金泰亨在他面前打了个响指，楚知远干笑几下，说金泰亨新染的头发真好看。  
金泰亨摸摸头发，说：“你不会是过来专门夸我新发色好看的吧？”  
“没有啦，其实是想过来告诉你，我联系了以前几个朋友，跟他们说你回国了，大家刚好也挺久没见面了，就打算过几天周末约出来聚聚，顺便开车去d城玩两天，你觉得怎么样？”  
“去d城？都有谁啊？”  
“就以前我们一起玩的那几个啊，你别把人都忘记了吧？“楚知远说了几个名字，对金泰亨而言是有些遥远陌生了，但是仔细再想想，还是有些记忆的，“我这回可是好不容易才约齐了人，大家都答应了，就差你了，周末要是没事，就一起去呗！”  
金泰亨想了想自己接下来这一周确实是没事，田柾国出差，他也就不打算每天都来店里头盯着了，要是不上班那也没什么事情做，想起自己回国后好像真的没怎么出去见朋友便把事情应了下来。

周末很快到来，一大早楚知远带着几个朋友开车到金泰亨的家门口接人，加上金泰亨一车四人同行，几个人彼此都许久未见了，一路上聊个不停倒也不算无聊。聊着聊着矛头就指向了金泰亨，说他回国这么久一直都是静悄悄的，压根就没把他们几个放在心里，金泰亨连忙告饶，说到了d城请大家吃大餐赔罪，楚知远一边开车一边看他们说笑，很快就到了d城。  
D城有个沿海小岛，游玩景点和美食都不少，金泰亨说要请客也真的找了家有名的店请大家吃海鲜，四个人选了半天海鲜品类这才找了个位置坐了下来。  
金泰亨刚坐下，有个朋友刚想挨着金泰亨坐下来，就被另一个好点好事的朋友吴准拦住，说怎么能坐这儿呢，这位置可应该是楚知远的。  
虽然是在开玩笑，但是金泰亨心里还是因为这句话有点不舒服，但他也没说什么，楚知远去了趟厨房交代一些饮食禁忌来的比较晚，很自然地就坐在了金泰亨身边，晃了晃手中的酒瓶说今天必须好好放开肚皮吃。  
金泰亨手机震了一下，早上在路上给田柾国发的消息对方到现在才回，说是一直在开会没顾得上看手机。  
金泰亨见他这么忙，又体贴地提醒田柾国记得准时吃饭，不要把自己给饿坏了，两个人一来一回地聊了起来，金泰亨感觉田柾国心情还不错，便约着他晚上一起视频，田柾国说好，两人约了个时间视讯，金泰亨捧着手机笑意藏都藏不住，连菜端上桌了都没发现。  
楚知远给他夹了菜，见他一直笑意盈盈地按着手机头也不抬，问道：“和谁聊天这么开心？男朋友？”  
金泰亨放下手机，想了一会儿说：“算是吧！”  
楚知远愣了下，金泰亨前几天还说自己是单身，这才多久就有了男朋友？  
“是就是，不是就不是，竟然还有‘算是’的？”对面的吴准忍不住开口吐槽。  
金泰亨被人呛得有点不爽，不服道：“反正迟早都是的。“  
“那就是还没追到手呗。“吴准笑嘻嘻地，真是哪壶不开提哪壶，他这人天生就话多还有点嘴贱，一路上看出来楚知远对金泰亨挺上心的，这会儿老毛病就开始发作，当着人的面儿开始乱点鸳鸯谱：”我们金大少爷从来只有被倒贴的份儿，哪有追不到的人啊，要是太难搞了，不如就考虑下身边的优质股，比如——“他一边说一边伸手指了指楚知远，金泰亨这下彻底无语，翻了个白眼，楚知远见状赶紧圆场说吴准这么多年还是喜欢这么开玩笑，让金泰亨不必当真，金泰亨撇撇嘴继续吃菜，确实是没什么心情去和吴准扯皮，刚好田柾国的信息发过来，他拿起手机又开始和田柾国聊去了。  
不过吴准的话又有点说进他的心坎里了，他现在和田柾国这样不清不楚的的确也不是个事儿，心里开始盘算着等田柾国回来就赶紧找机会搬去他家，再多睡几次，就不信田柾国还能坚守阵地！  
他们这么高不成低不就的都多久了，就算是试用期，也该过了吧？更别说田柾国整个公司都认准了自己这个老板娘的身份，田柾国这个铁面无私的大boss也该给他“转正”了吧？不然也太伤人自尊了——别说追这么久了，他金泰亨主动追人都是唯一一次。  
吃完了饭又在岛上逛了一会儿，晚上的时候楚知远提议一起去温泉酒店里泡温泉，这样晚上泡完温泉还可以直接住在酒店里。金泰亨看了下时间距离和田柾国视频还有几小时，反正出来度假也没什么要紧事就跟着去了。  
到了酒店办好入住手续，金泰亨换好衣服走到汤池边的时却确只看到楚知远一个人，他慢吞吞的下了水，问：“吴准他们呢？”  
楚知远靠在池边拿着手机拍照，说：“买酒去了，说马上就回来。”  
“泡温泉还喝酒，真是有够奇葩的。”  
楚知远还以为金泰亨对下午的事情有点耿耿于怀，便靠过去金泰亨身边，伸手捏了捏金泰亨的脸，说：“还和他较真了啊？”  
金泰亨不自在地拿开对方的手，身体条件反射地拉开了和楚知远之间的距离，说：“哪有，他什么性格我还不清楚，真要生气怎么会等到现在。”  
“那就好。”楚知远看金泰亨聊天的兴致不是很高，就拿起手机：“来拍几张吧。”  
说完又靠近了金泰亨，金泰亨这下没好意思再躲，硬着头皮合照了几张，吴准他们这时候回来，金泰亨终于松了口气。  
四个人泡着温泉吃着零食侃大山，聊着这几年各自的生活和工作，两小时就这么过去了，金泰亨随口一问几点了，才发现已经到点要和田柾国视讯。  
“你们聊，我还有点事，先回房。”  
吴准在他身后抗议：“哎！金泰亨，你不够意思啊！这才几点啊！”  
金泰亨头也不回的说：“你们玩，明天还我请客！”  
下来的时候手机忘了拿，回到房间里才发现田柾国十分钟前才打了个电话过来，金泰亨赶紧回拨过去，连了线切换视频通讯，看到田柾国穿着浴袍头发半湿的模样，金泰亨吞了口口水。  
那边田柾国看到金泰亨那边背景不太像在家里，问：“你在哪呢？”  
“在d城呢，和朋友们出来玩儿，晚上泡温泉去了……”  
“嗯，和什么朋友去的，什么时候回去？”  
田柾国顺着他的话问，金泰亨却突然紧张起来，这是要查岗吗？  
想到之前自己的种种不良好表现，金泰亨立刻开始报备：同行人员的名字，人数，彼此之间的关系，出行目的，归期，甚至连酒店名字都报给田柾国了，田柾国看他如此认真，忍不住笑了：“好了好了，知道了，我不是要查你岗。”  
金泰亨倒在床上，小声说：“那你呢，你在干嘛，准备休息了么？”  
田柾国点点头，他随意地坐在床边，浴袍有点松开了，健硕胸肌若隐若现，金泰亨看的心猿意马，脑中不由自主地开始回放起和田柾国缠绵的画面，下头的东西竟然硬了。  
“再陪我聊聊么，想你了……”  
刚泡过温泉，他的脸还有点红，特别是嘴唇，因为频繁的舔唇动作变得有点湿漉漉的，田柾国看的也有点心动，但他也不会说什么肉麻的话，两个人就这样捧着手机气氛暧昧的聊着天，金泰亨偷偷地把手伸进浴袍里摸着硬挺的阴茎，没几下就被田柾国看出了异样，却还是故作严肃地问金泰亨在干嘛，怎么喘成这样。  
金泰亨瞪了他一眼，手下的动作没停，还要分心回答田柾国：“明知故问。”  
田柾国被他那一眼瞟的有点受不了，金泰亨越搞越大声，最后干脆大大方方的在电话那头叫起了床，田柾国忍不住也开始撸起了硬得滴水的肉棍，金泰亨却得寸进尺：“柾，柾国，”他自己搞得正起劲，话都说不利索：“你……给我看看呢……”  
田柾国还挺大方，把镜头往下移，金泰亨便看到了他心心念念的那根东西，此时充血挺立着，手机凑的太近，金泰亨几乎能看到赤红的龟头在泌着淫水，田柾国粗粝的拇指不时地揉碾着顶端，金泰亨手下动作越来越快，正看的入神，田柾国却突然切回前置，命令金泰亨也要拍给他看，还必须看到全身的那种。  
做这种事情的时候金泰亨向来不会扭扭捏捏，他大大方方的把手架在床头柜那里，对着镜头自慰给田柾国看，一边回味着被田柾国进入的感觉一边快速套弄着阴茎，嘴里不时叫着田柾国的名字，田柾国被他撩的欲火焚身，手上的动作加快了些，在看到金泰亨对着镜头射出来的时候，他也低吼着高潮了。  
断了通讯发现时间也不早了，金泰亨懒懒地躺在床上还在和田柾国发消息，后来实在是困得不行，捧着手机睡着了。  
一个周末很快就结束了，金泰亨回到b城，又在家休息了两天，算着田柾国也到时候回来了，出门去剪了个头发美了个容，又精神抖擞地回到咖啡厅开始上班。  
但一走进自己的店他却吓了一跳，虽然一直以来他的店生意都还不错，但是也就是还过得去的水平，不会太冷清，但是也总是会有空位子，但现在这种全场满座的情况还真是从开业以来第一次见。而且他能感觉到自打自己进了店，便开始被无数道灼热目光上下扫描，甚至有人拿起手机对他拍起了照。  
他思索着今天是工作日，也不是什么特别的节日，而且也不搞开业大酬宾，怎么突然就这么多人光临？满脸疑惑地走到备餐台，问起了员工：“怎么今天人这么多？”  
“哎哟老板，您可算来了！这几天人都挺多的，还都是奔着你来的！”  
金泰亨还是不解：“我？？？我干嘛了？？？”  
员工拿出手机翻了翻，找出一张照片递给他看：，“喏，这几天好多人过来就是问您是不是这里的老板，您这是在网上火了啊！”  
金泰亨拿过手机仔细端详，照片中的他正在低头摆弄着甜品，照片里的他穿着白衬衣和休闲西裤，别人穿可能像个服务员，但他从头到尾的装扮都是精心挑选搭配过的，优越的五官和身形让他即使是被偷拍也拍出了个人写真的水平。金泰亨一边欣赏一边还是觉得奇怪，就凭着这张照片，自己就能走红？！  
“还有这些，”新招的服务员是个兼职的大学生，对各种网络热点事件都挺熟悉，他点开一个热门帖子给金泰亨看，估计就是他走红的开端，标题：现在咖啡厅里的小哥哥颜值都这么高吗？帖子里附带了几张图，就是金泰亨刚刚看的那张，只是还多了几个角度，不知道是拍摄的人精心挑选过还是金泰亨本就天生丽质，每张图都拍的很好看。金泰亨点进去看评论，除了夸自己的，还有一部分质疑的声音：这一看就是摆拍啊？为了宣传自己特意拍的吧！也不排除p图的可能性啊！  
这条恶评下还有人赞同：对啊对啊，啧啧，这鼻子逆天了都，不是p的就是整的，大家都散了吧！这年头的人为了火还真是无所不用其极~  
金泰亨差点气死，他还没闲到跑网上去营销宣传自己好吧！忿忿地点开那条怼他还被赞到前几的评论，却看到有人回复贴了好几张图说自己也去过金泰亨的店，当时觉得金泰亨长得帅也偷拍了几张，只不过手机拍的比较模糊，但也还是看得出金泰亨没有p图，本人还是很帅的。  
这条评论热度也挺高，还有一些人回复说确实去过金泰亨的店，人和图片无差别，店里的东西也挺好吃的，装修也挺有品味，总之是个值得一去的地方。再往下看就是一大堆人在求地址和店名，金泰亨一直往下翻，还看到有人竟然挖出了他的账号，说关注了自己有段时间了，本来以为只是个美食博主，没想到竟然长得这么帅。  
他的账号和店铺同名，被人挖出来后发现上面拍的除了咖啡甜品就是店内装修，没有本人的照片和视频，评论里的风向又多了一种：小哥哥一看就很低调也没有很想红吧，大家这样曝光人家不太好吧，这年头长得帅也是一种负担啊！  
好不容易把几个相关帖子看完，金泰亨心里过山车一样，虽然从小到大他一直是人群里的焦点，不过像现在这样被曝光在网路上被人评头论足还真是头一回，他放下手机，一时之间还不知道怎么消化现在这种情况。  
“你好，请问可以和你拍张合照吗？”  
金泰亨看着对面的女生，大概还在读书，年纪看起来挺小的，虽然他清楚对方的意图是什么，但也不太好意思开口拒绝别人。再一想自己也不是什么明星，合个影也不会怎样于是就答应了。  
合完影之后女生很开心，和金泰亨道了谢就回去了。只不过别人一看金泰亨本人这么随和，便一个个开始过来求合影，金泰亨无奈，一个个拍完，一个上午就这么过去了。  
客人走了一波又来一波，金泰亨应付不过来，只好躲进了休息室，他打开电脑登上自己的账号，一时间铺天盖地的消息提示搞得网页卡了几秒，不用看都知道是因为什么，消息太多他随手点开评论，基本都是在夸他长得帅的，还有的人说自己不是b城的去不了kookv’s很可惜，希望金泰亨能多发点自拍或者开下直播和大家分享日常生活。  
还有人问他是哪里人，今年几岁了，是否单身，平时什么时候才会出现在店里等等等，金泰亨挑着回复了几条评论，接着又冒出更多的消息提示，他看了下时间也不早了，今天还准备去接田柾国的机，于是关了电脑，偷偷从后厨溜了。  
开车到了机场才知道田柾国的航班延误，金泰亨只好在机场又等了两小时才接到田柾国。  
不过才一周没见，金泰亨却觉得如隔三秋，他也不管机场人来人往的，上去就抱住了田柾国。  
田柾国要说不想他那是违心的，他牵住对方的手两人一起走，见金泰亨在机场里等他连晚饭都没吃，便带他去了机场附近的餐厅吃了点东西。金泰亨是自己开车过来的，吃完饭还送田柾国到家楼下，田柾国下了车，金泰亨一副欲言又止的样子，田柾国替他开了口，问他要不要上去坐坐。  
于是金泰亨终于如愿以偿，这一坐就“坐”到了床上去，前几天在酒店里视频的那次如同隔靴搔痒，两个人都觉得不够尽兴，这下干柴碰见烈火，在田柾国家里搞到后半夜才结束。  
田柾国第二天八点就醒了，睁眼看到金泰亨抱着他睡的正熟还有点恍惚，他们俩现在这样，还真挺像热恋中的情侣的。  
他动作极轻的抽出身来，帮金泰亨盖好被子才去了盥洗室。但金泰亨没有了田柾国这个人肉抱枕很快也跟着醒了过来，他揉揉眼睛发现床上没人，睡意去了大半，听见盥洗室传来声响便拖着步子循声走过去。  
田柾国胡子刮一半的时候金泰亨就从背后抱住了他，嘴里哼哼唧唧的也不知道在说什么，田柾国快速刮完胡子洗了把脸，再转过去把自己的牙杯和新牙刷塞过去让金泰亨刷牙洗脸，自己去厨房开始做早餐。  
金泰亨很快就梳洗完毕，田柾国把早餐端上桌，说：“家里没什么食材，只有煎蛋香肠，先将就着吃吧。”  
金泰亨喝了口牛奶，状似不经意地提出建议：“那我晚上下班买点东西过来囤着？”  
他假装认真对付着盘子里的煎蛋，实际上紧张得内心直打鼓，就怕田柾国没有要让他继续在这里住下去的意思。  
时间每过一秒金泰亨都觉得心脏被放在油锅里煎熬到到快要崩溃，田柾国好不容易才把嘴里的食物咽下去，说：“行，我今晚也没什么事情，下班了一起去买。”  
金泰亨开心得想要原地尖叫转圈，但表面上却波澜不惊地答应着，两个人安静又温馨地吃完早餐，又一起去上班，金泰亨还是载着田柾国去公司，临下车的时候又亲了几下，金泰亨才美不滋地放田柾国走了。  
就这样，两个人明面上没有再提复合的事情，可和普通情侣的相处模式也差不了多少。田柾国后来把家里的密码告诉了金泰亨，金泰亨一个月基本有一半时间都往田柾国家里跑，说是田柾国的家比自个儿家离公司近，这样上班也方便。  
田柾国也没揭穿他，两个人经常同出同入，自己加班的时候金泰亨就在店里等着他，偶尔加到凌晨，还会上楼来送宵夜，虽然送饭的时候大部分时间吃着吃着两个人便缠到了一起去。  
自从有了第一回，此后田柾国办公室的每个角落他们都试了个遍，最惊险的一次两个人在沙发上做到一半，下了班又突然折回来拿东西的杨秘书跑来敲门说有事要问田柾国，金泰亨被操到关键时刻，被吓得直接射了出来，田柾国被急剧抽搐的小穴夹得头皮发麻，咬牙让杨秘书先走有话明天再说，杨秘书临走还一头雾水：这么晚了，田总办公室还有客人吗？

感情暂且算得上是稳定，事业也没有落下，金泰亨这天刚从田柾国公司回来，就钻进了工作室里。本来是作为休息室的地方，因为店里生意突然好起来要忙的事情也变多了，金泰亨便把这里改成了工作间。  
前阵子他自己设计了几款杯子放在店里和网上销售，销量出乎他意料的好，于是他陆陆续续地开始设计一些袋子、杯垫等等，每次上架的数量有限，常常是没多久就卖完了。  
赚钱倒是没有让金泰亨很开心，但别人对于他设计出来的东西的肯定和赞赏倒是让金泰亨挺有成就感的。他打开电脑上了网，挺多人买了杯子还会晒出来，金泰亨看了一圈，再点进自己的主页看留言，粉丝不死心，还是每天在金泰亨主页留言要看自拍或让金泰亨开个直播，就算是直播画画也行。  
金泰亨今天心情还挺好的，手机上下了个直播软件就毫无预兆地开了直播。他也是第一次玩儿，等弄明白怎么操作后一看观看的粉丝已经快要破万并且在不断增长。他吓了一跳，有点不好意思的自我介绍了一会儿，也不知道要说什么，便拿起手边的草图，给粉丝说自己的一些设计思路。  
屏幕上的留言刷刷刷的快速叠加着，金泰亨试图着回复一些问题最后都因为问题太多刷得太快他只能放弃了，老老实实把手机架在一边安静地画起画来。  
评论区一片夸赞还有人在猛刷礼物，金泰亨一边画一边偶尔看几眼屏幕和回答一两个问题倒也觉得挺有意思的，专注到连楚知远进来了他都没发现。  
楚知远已经在店里混得人人都知道他是老板的好朋友，一路畅通无阻地进到了金泰亨的工作间，见金泰亨坐在桌前好像在录像，走到他身后双手撑在桌上把金泰亨几乎都圈在怀里了：“干什么呢？”  
金泰亨被他吓了一大跳，转过头去看对方的时候距离太近差点儿就脸碰脸，金泰亨蹭地站了起来，身体撞到桌子把手机也弄倒了，金泰亨只好关了直播，转过头有点责备地问：“你怎么进来不敲门啊？”  
楚知远也没想到金泰亨反应这么大，给金泰亨道歉，说刚刚也是逗他玩的，让他不要生气了。  
金泰亨撇嘴，心里还是不大舒服，但对方既然道歉了那他也没理由再板着脸，把画稿都收拾好，带着楚知远去了外厅。  
金泰亨心里有点烦，他不是傻子，也渐渐看出了楚知远在追他。可是楚知远真的狡猾的狠，也没有把话挑明，就这么三天两头的跑他店里献殷勤，今天是喝咖啡，明天是送礼物，后天是路过刚好就带朋友过来捧金泰亨的场，反正每次都有理由在金泰亨店里赖上半天。一开始还好，可次数多了以后金泰亨也觉着有些烦了，特别是有时候在和田柾国温存的时候，楚知远一个电话打进来，金泰亨挂掉他就继续打，实在无奈之下接起来也是一些不痛不痒的问题，金泰亨虽然恼火，可他性格也不是那种会和朋友或者追求者轻易发火的类型，偶尔他还想着要是楚知远和自己告白就好了，那样他还可以光明正大的拒绝对方，而不是像现在这样以朋友的身份天天找机会找借口总是和自己待在一起。  
“最近有个画展，我朋友送了我两张票，要不要一起去看？”  
金泰亨有点无语，楚知远这理由未免也太老土了点，但他还是客气地说自己最近很忙就不去了，不过他的好朋友姜以楠倒是很喜欢这个画家，不如帮楚知远把姜以楠约出来一起去看展，这样票也不会白白浪费掉了。  
楚知远也没有表现出失望的样子，只说着那等以后有时间再一起去看展，金泰亨嘴上有一句没一句地敷衍着，他现在可真是没心情应付楚知远，好在没多久楚知远接了个电话后就离开了咖啡厅，金泰亨这才算是松了一口气。  
楚知远离开后金泰亨又回去打开了电脑，结果一大堆人在问他刚刚直播为什么突然中断了，最后突然出现的帅哥又是谁，怎么和金泰亨看起来好像很亲密的样子？  
他随手点开别人发在评论里的一张图，就是他惊慌转头去看楚知远的那一瞬间，现在再重新看才发现他俩的距离真的太近了，而且楚知远笑得那么宠，金泰亨感觉有点不妙，果然图片下面都在问这个人是不是金泰亨的男朋友。  
金泰亨无语至极，回复说只是一个普通朋友，希望大家不要想歪了！但他每刷新一次就会有新的评论问他楚知远是谁，刚才为什么那么突然就断了直播，是不是男朋友突然出现不好意思继续再做直播等等，他发现自己的回复很快就被新的疑问覆盖过去，越看心里越烦，干脆电脑一关眼不见为净。  
把乱七八糟的事情抛诸脑后，他静下心来算了下时间，发现再过几天就是他和田柾国的恋爱纪念日，虽然已经分手很久了，但他却一直都没忘记这个日子。  
加上今年就是第七年了……原来他和田柾国已经认识了这么久，他今年27岁，田柾国上学上的早，比他还要小两岁，两个人就这么磕磕绊绊地也快要奔三了，总不能再这样不清不楚地厮混着了。人生还有几个七年，再不抓紧机会，错过了田柾国，他不认为自己还能找到一个像这样愿意全身心托付的人。   
于是金泰亨决定好好思考一下怎么过恋爱纪念日，他们这样关系混乱地相处也挺久的了，不然就趁此机会再和田柾国把话说开了，自己最近这表现，应该在田柾国心里能达到及格线吧？  
在这方面金泰亨算是个行动派，他立刻联系了杨秘书打探军情，知道田柾国纪念日那天并没有应酬，他没打算出去外面过，心里盘算着就在家里给田柾国做一顿饭，弄个烛光晚餐什么的，两个人再喝点小酒，到时候把田柾国在床上哄好了再说点肉麻情话，复合什么的也不算是什么难题吧！  
为了达到最佳状态，金泰亨老实回自己家里待了好几天，每天敷面膜做全身护理，不过不知道为什么，他明明一直在家休息，却越休息越累，越来越没精神，敷个面膜能睡着，做个全身护理也能睡着，一天不知道要睡多少次。  
不过他也没在意，权当自己前阵子太累了，这阵子才把觉补上，再加上这几天他看自己脸色越发红润，也没有发胖，更认定自己就是多睡了几个美容觉而已。于是又强打精神，挑挑选选地看了好几天，给田柾国选了一块表做礼物，这下算是万事俱备 只欠东风了。  
在纪念日这天，他在店里待了一早上，中午差人给田柾国送完饭就迫不及待地奔田柾国的公寓去了。  
先找家政把家里收拾打扫了一遍，然后自己就在田柾国的卧室里捣鼓起来，新换的床单撒上玫瑰花瓣，床头放了礼物和催情的精油，做完这一切就开始打电话叫外卖，本来是打算亲手做一顿饭给田柾国吃，后来想想这么重要的日子还是不要铤而走险了，要是因为自己做的黑暗料理而败坏了兴致那可就得不偿失了。  
好在他今天想准备的是牛排，酒店的人把食材和调料都准备齐全地送了过来，还帮他分装弄好，他就只需要开火煎一下食物就可以上桌了，他想着这样也不错，等田柾国回来了自己再煎一下牛排还能假装这顿饭就是自己做的。  
忙完晚餐一看田柾国也快下班了，他便去洗了个澡，从头到尾从内到外仔仔细细地清洗了一遍，换上田柾国的睡衣，松松垮垮的衣服套在自己身上，他还故意少扣了一个扣子，能隐约看到胸口的一点点春色。  
做完这一切田柾国还没回家，他坐在沙发上给田柾国发消息，问他到哪里了，田柾国那边说已经上路了，就是路况不好，有点塞车，到家会比平时晚一点。  
天色已经全暗了，金泰亨坐在沙发越坐越困顿，本来最近就有点嗜睡，中午都要休息上一两个钟才有精神做事，今天从早晨忙到傍晚一刻都没歇息过，靠在沙发上除了困还觉得很疲惫，他扯过一个毯子盖住，不一会儿就在沙发上沉沉入睡。  
田柾国在路上塞了近半小时，本来下班就下的挺晚的，又塞了一路，他在路上还发消息让金泰亨不用等他自己先吃，但金泰亨后面却一直没有回复。  
开门进家的时候发现客厅一片漆黑，他开了灯才发现金泰亨在沙发上睡的正熟。  
毯子可能太小太薄，金泰亨蜷缩成一个虾米睡着，田柾国走过去轻轻叫了他，但金泰亨还是没有醒来。  
田柾国巡视一圈发现家里是被打扫收拾过的，餐桌上除了食物还有红酒和烛台，他心里微微一动，今天是什么日子，金泰亨也记得吗？  
他想起读书时候的第一个纪念日，金泰亨在他班级门口等他，一下课就神神秘秘地拉着田柾国往音乐厅走，在琴房给自己弹了首浪漫又甜蜜的曲子，名字他已经忘了，但是金泰亨那时候一边弹琴一边笑盈盈地看着自己的模样，他到现在都还忘不掉。  
他走到沙发前又叫了叫金泰亨，发现他睡的很沉，便上手摇了摇对方，金泰亨哼了几声，还是不愿意醒过来，田柾国吻上去，终于把金泰亨弄醒了。  
金泰亨揉揉眼睛，神智还是不大清醒，吃力地半坐起来，宽松的睡衣本来就没扣好，因为他的动作还滑下肩膀，露出一边浅褐色的乳头，因为冷而突然挺立起来。  
金泰亨脑子昏沉沉的，还没抬手拉好衣服，田柾国就把他按在沙发上，伸出舌头重重地舔过他暴露在空气中的乳粒，金泰亨一个激灵，终于是回过神来了。  
“你干嘛呀……呜……”  
田柾国把他的衣服剥了，用嘴蹂躏着他胸前的两团乳肉，手还伸进去睡裤里挑逗着金泰亨，金泰亨刚刚睡醒，正确的来说还没有完全清醒就被上下其手吃豆腐，他心里不满，但看到是田柾国，就又把话咽回肚子里，委委屈屈地任田柾国把他剥了个精光。  
田柾国把手指探进去金泰亨身后的小洞，发现里面肯定是提前做过清洁和准备了，更加笃定金泰亨今天就是来献身的，手上的动作越来越大，搅动得金泰亨的哼声越来越大。  
但金泰亨这个时候只能感觉到困和累，之前一整天做的准备泡汤了也顾不上，只想倒头回去再睡，可是田柾国性致高涨，连饭都不吃就准备在沙发上开搞，手指扩张没多久后就扶着阴茎插了进来，金泰亨也想起来这一天的与众不同，况且自己本意就是要做这种事，现在田柾国正在兴头上，他总不能开口打断他。  
可是金泰亨这个时候确实是困得狠了，再加上前面一阵子的抽插都不太舒服，金泰亨的腿都没力气缠住田柾国的腰，被搞得晕晕乎乎地大敞着双腿任由田柾国动作，刚开始后面还不够湿，找不来感觉，再加上起床气的因素，脑子也不怎么清醒，金泰亨就觉得又累又委屈，但是还不敢拒绝，一来二去田柾国还没有停下来的意思，怎么看都是不够体贴他，想着想着竟然开始哭了起来。  
田柾国压在金泰亨身上，贴着他的脖子又舔又吻，耳边都是自己舔吻的声音和粗重的喘息，干了好一会儿才听见金泰亨呜呜咽咽的声音，抬头一看金泰亨竟然在哭，他赶紧俯下身去抱住他问怎么了，是不是哪里不舒服，要是难受就不做了。  
金泰亨这下更崩溃了，刚开始他还不适应的时候，田柾国就跟聋了似的，听不到他哭，这会儿他都适应好了，刚开始得了趣味，正要开始爽的时候，田柾国又停下了！而且好死不死的是，田柾国现在停下来的位置，刚好顶在穴内的敏感点上，这个时候停下来还不如叫他死。  
金泰亨身体抖了抖，故意用力收紧肉穴，看到田柾国被他夹得闷哼一声，心里才稍微平衡一点，哼哼唧唧得抱着田柾国，让田柾国不要停下来，要他继续动。  
田柾国看他眼角还挂着泪，鼻子哭的有点红通通的，但是身下的小嘴又紧紧地吸住自己的阴茎不放，便遵循着金泰亨身体最真实的反应，拔出硬挺的阴茎，再狠狠地插进去。于是金泰亨也顾不得哭了，嗯嗯啊啊地叫出了声，身下的洞穴让田柾国终于操开了变得又热又湿。  
田柾国干着干着突然开始发力狠命操起来，次次连根没入到最深的地方恨不得把两个睾丸也一并塞进去，拔出的时候还能看到阴茎上都糊上了两个人的体液，因为过快的动作在插进去的时候体液被糊在洞口，变成一圈淫靡的白沫，堆积得多了，便顺着股缝缓缓往下淌，把沙发都都弄脏了一小块地方。  
高潮的时候田柾国把阴茎顶到最深的地方，绷紧了小腹开始射精，两个人的下体紧紧相连，射完之后田柾国又就着精液在里面搅了一会儿，仿佛这样就能让金泰亨怀孕似的。  
金泰亨气还没喘匀，又让田柾国抱起来坐在腿上操了一回，只不过这个时候开始他就没什么记忆了，一开始做的时候都是迷迷糊糊的，做爱又消耗了不少体力，他的脑袋就更沉了，做到后来是哭是叫还是跟田柾国讨饶他也不记得，更别说准备好等着煎的牛排。  
田柾国大战了一场之后身心舒畅，连衣服都顾不上穿，光着身子去厨房煎好了牛排，回到客厅再看金泰亨，不知道什么时候就又睡过去了，田柾国这时候精虫也从脑子里排解干净了，这才看得出金泰亨的异样，睡得这么沉，怕是累坏了。  
田柾国心里有些愧疚，金泰亨准备这些肯定费了不少功夫，累的睡着了还被自己拉着弄了好几回，这么想着，叫金泰亨的声音都忍不住轻柔了不少：“泰亨，起来吃两口饭再睡吧，好不好？”  
金泰亨自然没有回应，闭着眼睡得正香，田柾国摸了摸他的肚子，金泰亨一向瘦的凹进去的肚子这个时候是平的，应该是之前吃了饭了？田柾国看他实在睡得熟，也就不叫他了，大不了半夜饿了，自己起来再给他做就是了。  
田柾国自己草草吃完，厨房也顾不得收拾，就抱着金泰亨一起去浴室洗了澡。回到卧室才发现金泰亨把卧室也布置了一番，床头还有个礼物盒，看了看里面的东西，把手表收好，才躺回床上抱住金泰亨。  
金泰亨整个人被他拥进怀里，嘴巴还被含住缠绵地吻着，他迷迷糊糊问还要做吗，田柾国笑着亲了亲他的鼻子说不做了，睡吧。  
金泰亨剩的最后半分清醒顿时也没了，窝在田柾国怀里彻底睡了过去，之前想好的要跟田柾国说和好的事也给忘到九霄云外去了。

tbc


End file.
